A conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) module has many pins for receiving data signal, command signals, clock signals and a clock enable signal from a memory controller. In order to decrease the manufacturing cost, engineers always try to decrease quantity of pins. Therefore, how to remove one or more pins without influencing functions of the DRAM module is an important topic.